


Among Us

by Zenith (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Amity's got a "fight me!" vibe, And I just took that and rolled with it, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Common Sense.exe not found, Cultural Differences, Developing Friendships, Dungeons & Dragons References, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Secrets, Gay Panic, High School, Humor, Light Angst, Luz be like "priorities what priorities?", Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Mild Language, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Paranormal Investigators, Play Fighting, Protective Siblings, Roughhousing, Secret Identity Fail, Sibling Bonding, Siblings can be a pain, Trust Issues, Witches, speaking from experience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/Zenith
Summary: Luz knew her imagination tended to run away with her, but no doubt about, Amity was hiding something. An inhuman something.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 133
Kudos: 860
Collections: The Owl House





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hungry author, feed me comments with your opinions, speculations, or criticism. Don't let meh starve

Amity Blight. Don't let that first name fool you, her bite is well known throughout the school. No doubt about it, she lives up to her last name more than anything.

A Blight, through and through.

But that wasn't all to her. If that were it, Luz wouldn't be so willing to charge headfirst into awkward encounters over and over again with the girl. No, there was something else that held her attention when it came to Amity.

She couldn't have been the _only_ one to see it. Amity had some quirks, to say the least. Maybe it was hypocritical of her, but come on! There were times Luz witnessed bizarre reactions to normal, everyday things.

The rain started it all.

She never will forget that day. It was the first day Amity transferred. Luz was leaving detention (biology presentation with live examples was a good idea at the time alright?) and Amity must have been leaving some club, either way, they had an interesting run in.

Literal too.

It really wasn't on purpose. Luz just happen to be walking faster than necessary when turning a corner and--

"--watch where you're going!" Her eyes fell upon Luz, and she suddenly felt a little smaller at the intensity of that golden stare. But it only held for a moment or two, dulling down into something less readable. "Oh." She said blankly, the hold on her books loosening.

Luz was too distracted to respond because of how the light caught on Amity's face, flashing teeth that were a little too sharp. Or maybe the shadows were just playing tricks? The school tended to turn some off to conserve power. Or maybe it was just her imagination acting up again.

By the time she thought of something to say, Amity was already making her way to the exit door.

Luz was about to simply leave, but Amity's startled hiss (why a hiss? Heh, she sounded like a cat) made her attention snap back to her, "Boiling rain here too I guess..." She heard the girl mutter as she looked out the window, "... I'm stuck here then."

Now she didn't know what boiling rain meant, but it wouldn't be nice to just leave her to get soaked. "Hey!" She called out, nearly choking on her next words when the girl gave her another one of those intense stares. Something about those strange colored eyes stole her ability to breathe. "I uh...have an umbrella if you need one?"

Amity raised a brow, confused. Like Luz was offering something otherworldly.

She suppressed an awkward chuckle at the lack of a response and held up the umbrella, "You know? For the rain? Gotta help out the new transfers."

Amity hummed dismissively, "Right...thank you."

Luz handed it to her. She blurted out, "I can walk you home too," before she could stop herself. A mixture of curiosity and...something else. She wasn't sure what.

It didn't matter, Amity gave her a harsh, "No." The coldness she'd soon become known for shined through. And she left without another word after opening the umbrella.

Luz couldn't stop thinking about that day when it rained. It led to a lot of things she couldn't bring herself to regret.

She wasn't even concerned about the fact she probably wasn't going to get that umbrella back.

* * *

Except she did about a week later. It was raining again, and she was busy trying to open up her stubborn locker to notice the presence behind her. After another 3 seconds of struggling and muttering curses in spanish, she was startled when something wet and cold was abruptly shoved into her arms. " _Gah_! What the--"

Luz nearly tripped on her own feet when she turned clumsily to her right where the umbrella had come from.

It was unfair how casual and calm Amity looked. "For the rain." She started to walk away, but hesitated. Luz swore she saw her ears shift down slightly (and were they pointed? They looked pointed) as they took on a slightly pink tinge (in embarrassment?), "Thanks," And she continued on her way.

Luz blinked, "Anytime..." She said too quietly for it to carry over the noise in the halls. Somehow she knew the other girl heard her anyway.

* * *

Her obsession with fantasy and weird things seemed to have made a special spot for Amity in their ranks. And rather soon too. Luz asked herself how embarrassing and terrifying it would look if anyone found her new notebook. Which was filled with little notes on Amity.

_'Oh boy that wouldn't be good.'_

She just couldn't help herself, something, something drew her in. She looked at her notes--

Amity Blight:  
-sharp teeth (???)  
-pointed ears (I think, her hair hides it. ~~But it looks cuter when she puts it back...wait not important~~ ) maybe a secret cosplay thing?)  
- ~~pretty~~ golden eyes (maybe also a secret cosplay thing)

Current possibilities:  
-vampire (cliche as hell) but you know, sharp teeth and the whole goth-ish thing going on)  
-elf  
-elf-vampire combo (elf-pire?)

\--and sighed, head dropping to rest on her arms. _'If I'm going to be a stalker than I should have some better notes.'_ She joked to herself.

The bell rang.

Well damn...she didn't get anything down for Honors Chemistry. Eh, it'll be fine. Probably.

* * *

It wasn't fine.

"Miss Noceda, you've been slipping these last few homework assignments. And failed a quiz," Her teacher sneered down at her, "care to explain?"

"Well I--"

"--no, don't even bother. Another one of your stories will send me to an early grave," Professor Abomination said, pinching his brow, "Look, it's very early in the semester, but I am recommending you find yourself a tutor. It's barely been a week, and you're nearly failing."

Luz winced, "I can get the grades up sir."

"Good. I better see improvement this week, otherwise I will call your mother." He grabbed a pen and paper, jotting down a few things, "Just to be on the safe side, I'm going to personally set you up with a student tutor after school. You know where the room is?"

She sighed, "Yes..."

"In that case, here," Professor Abomination handed her the note, "Be grateful of your luck, I happen to know an excellent student who tutors undisciplined minds like yours."

She couldn't even be bothered to be insulted by her teacher, she was entirely focused on the name at the top of the paper.

Amity Blight.

Just great.

* * *

Luz made her way into the room like she was entering some dangerous alleyway. Her steps were feather-light and cautious, a brief flash of hope filled her at the lack of people in here. Her and people didn't really mesh, being "too much" for others to handle.

"You're blocking the door, hu--Miss Noceda,"

A familiar voice startled her, but it didn't mean she missed that slip. _'Gonna add that to the notes later...'_ Luz gulped when meeting Amity's eyes. Why were they always so intense? _'but first, I have to survive.'_

"Just Luz please." She tried to shake off her nervousness with a smile, "So study buddy, what's the plan?"

Amity regarded her for a moment, her perfectly calm mask as unwavering as ever. "Honors Chemistry. Try to keep up with everyone else."

Amity made her way to the end of the table, Luz scurried behind her, quick to find a seat. There were some people she recognized, like Willow. They shared the same class, but haven't spoken much, but she had been nicer than most at school. "Come here often?" Luz asked Willow quietly, trying not to catch Amity's attention while she was organizing her notes.

"I didn't think I'd see you here Luz," Willow whispered back.

Luz shrugged, "I suck at Chemistry."

Before Willow could reply, Amity had set her notes down. And oh wow that's a lot to cram in a couple of hours. Hopefully she wasn't supposed to remember all that.

"We're going to start with some basic formulas. I made a small quiz in advance," She handed them out to everyone at the table. Huh, it was actually pretty cool how much Amity put into tutoring. Even if it looked like she was about as enthusiastic as a kid watching paint dry, "to see what I'm working with. We've got about two hours here, and I'll give you 30 minutes to take this. Then I will individually tutor everyone on their weakest points. Is that clear?"

A chorus of mumbles and barely understandable "yeah's" was what Amity got in response.

"Get started then." Amity pulled out a large textbook, and began reading whatever it was about.

Luz tried to focus on the quiz, but it was a little difficult to since she didn't understand half of the questions. When she was done, she decided it would be better to get up then awkwardly stretch her whole body across the table. Her plan was just to hand her paper over as fast as possible and sit back down, but a familiar cover caught her eye. Amity was using the larger textbook to hide what she was really reading under the table.

Amity noticed her just standing there, looking at her expectantly. If she knew Luz saw what she was actually reading, she didn't act like it. "Are you going to give me your paper or stand there?"

Luz let out a nervous "Heh" and just set down her paper close to Amity's textbook.

But she knew what she saw. That was definitely a book from _The Good Witch Azura_ series.

Another little detail for the notes.

* * *

Individual tutoring with Amity Blight was...something. Even though she tended to be rather rude with her remarks, she was still a pretty good tutor.

"So I just..." Luz wrote out the equation, filling in the numbers and letters in their correct order, "like that?"

She looked up at Amity, only to be surprised at how close she was. The other girl leaned over her shoulder to see what she'd written down without Luz noticing and oh, Amity was actually very pretty up close-- _'Not now brain, priorities!'_

"Hm, you're getting the set up down pat. Not bad Luz."

Luz couldn't process what Amity said very well since she was still catching up with the fact that said girl was cute and still close--

"Thanks Amity!" Luz squeaked, quickly clearing her throat, "Ahem...you've help a lot."

Amity's usually hardened exterior softened the slightest bit, "I'm the top student. It's my job."

Luz was taken aback, "Wait it's only been a week! How are you already top student?!"

She shrugged, a small smile played across her features, as if it were some inside joke as she said, "Magic."

Something inside Luz's mind clicked. She hasn't considered the possibility before but-- " _\--witch_..." She whispered, frantically looking up at Amity to see if she heard. She thankfully had moved on to the next student, leaving Luz to simmer in her barely contained excitement.

She also found it funny that if Amity really was a witch, then that meant _The Good Witch Azura_ might be nonfiction to her.

Luz froze, _'Wait what if The Good Witch Azura is real?!'_

To say Luz had a significantly harder time focusing on studying was the understatement of the year.

* * *

Luz found herself going to tutoring at least once a week. You know, to investigate further and stuff...and the boost in her grade certainly didn't hurt.

She made friends with Willow rather fast, and by extension, Augustus, Gus for short. All things were going pretty good. But as you know, they don't stay good the moment you mention it.

* * *

Luz was going to the public library to return some books, as you do in a library. She didn't come often, having a tendency to check out a lot at a time, but she always passed the Kid's Corner. It happened to be the quickest way to the _Fantasy_ section after she checked in her old stuff, and it was adorable to see how excited the kids got.

So imagine Luz's surprise when she heard a distinctly familiar voice accompanied by the laughter of children. She peaked in carefully, quietly gasping at the sight.

" ' _Rawr!'_ " Amity exclaimed, book in one hand, the other mimicking claws along with a playful snarl on her lips. It was easy to see she had to fight through a smile to keep it up, " _'Foolish Knight, I am the all powerful King of dragons!' The beast bellowed, 'How dare you approach me to fight without weapons! Do you take me as weak?' The dragon King demanded the Knight to answer. But the brave Knight dared to remain silent for a moment,_ " She paused dramatically, grinning when the kids quickly begged for her to continue reading, " _the dragon King grew impatient. And with a mighty stomp, he shook the ground until it cracked..._ "

The kids were enamored with the story, and Luz was...also enamored with the story.

...

Okay fine, mostly Amity. Could you really blame her? Amity never looked that _happy_ for anything, it was..." _Amazing_..." Luz said to herself out loud, seemingly unaware at how goofy she looked as she watched the girl acting out some parts of the story. _'Witch or not, I'm completely under your spell...I really hope witches can't read minds. That was so bad.'_

"Ah, unfortunately our time is up."

All the kids whined and clung to Amity's legs when she stood up, she giggled, "You know I'll be back next Thursday, I'm not leaving you hanging."

One kid in particular stood out, his voice was unusually deep, "Promise Miss Amity?"

She smiled fondly as she patted him on the head. "Of course Braxes. See you next time."

Braxes ran off with a cheerful "Yay!"

She suddenly remembered she could be spotted if she kept peaking through, but unfortunately in her attempt to hide, she tripped. _'At least the Kid's Corner has a carpet floor...'_ She groaned, but quickly pushed herself off the floor. She saw familiar purple leggings, slowly coming up to face Amity herself.

She looked down at her with her arms crossed, the nice and smiley Amity now replaced with the usual cold Amity. " _You_. What are you doing here?"

"I--ah, returning some books?" Luz sputtered in her scramble to get up. She leaned against the wall in an attempt to gain some of her dignity back, "Reading to kids. Looks like this sour lemon drop has a hidden sweet center."

Amity rolled her eyes, "It's for volunteer hours, don't get your leggings in a bunch."

"Maybe I could help you next week! I do some good voices myself, your acting was really _cute_ \--" And she immediately bit her tongue the moment that came out of her mouth.

It took a second for Amity to process, but as soon as she did, her face began to resemble a cherry. Luz saw it clearly this time, Amity's ears definitely moved down. Honestly it was one of the most adorable things Luz has seen if it weren't for the fact she was angry. Well, no, it is the most adorable thing ever. She actually reminded her of--she gasped-- "An angry puppy!" Luz promptly froze in horror, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"That is it!" Amity stalked up to her, Luz tried to step back but found herself trapped by the very wall she leaned on. The possible witch girl got in her face, "This _never_ happened. Got it?"

Truthfully Luz was slightly worried for her own mental health at the moment, an angry Amity should have scared her. But instead it made her blush like some idiot because damn it she was a useless bisexual! "Uh wh-what never happened?"

Amity nodded, finally leaning out of Luz's space and giving her room to breathe, "Good." She whirled around, fast walking away like she'd run if she were able.

Luz called after her, "See you at tutoring!"

Amity paused, then turned down a hallway to the exit.

Luz banged her head against the wall, " _Why_ did I say that?! That was _stupid_ , I'm _stupid_...ugh."

* * *

When she got home, she added to her notes.

-when Amity gets angry or embarrassed, she has a blush that reaches her (pointed) ears.  
-Amity looked like an angry puppy and it was so, so unfair how it makes me want to hug and snuggle her. Platonically of course.

Yes, she put it down in her notes even if it had nothing to do with her potential non-human origins. For purely scientific reasons. Not because she found it utterly adorable.

...she did, but like...in a totally platonic way, as you know.

...fine, not platonically.

"This...is a _difficult_ situation."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz meets Amity's siblings, Emira and Edric Blight.
> 
> -just a short chapter. Gonna try to post every Wednesday/Thursday for this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hungry author, feed me comments with your opinions, speculations, or criticism. Don't let meh starve

It was surprising that Amity still tutored her when next Thursday came around. Willow pointed out how much harder she was on Luz than anyone else.

She just laughed awkwardly and waved it off, "I'm just dense when it comes to this stuff, you know?"

Willow frowned, but didn't press any further, "If that's what you say..."

As if on cue, Amity slammed Luz's paper down in front of her with a glare. She held it for a moment before passing out the other papers to the rest of the students.

"Okay, _what_ was that?"

Luz grimaced, "The consequences of my actions coming to haunt me."

"Luz, you're explaining this later. If you don't, I'll have Gus ban you from our campaign until you do," Willow warned sternly.

Luz groaned, "Fine, fine! I'll explain when we meet up. You know I can't drop out of the quest now."

Her friend smiled, "I'll threaten you with that more often if it means you'll listen to me."

She huffed, deciding to turn her paper over to see the grade Amity gave for her "before tutoring" quiz.

An 81%. At least that was getting better.

* * *

It was an interesting story behind how Luz found their hide out. Some owl had snatched her Azura book, probably to use it for a nest, and she chased it through the woods until she finally cornered it in some old house.

From then on, it was fondly referred to as _The Owl House_. They even nicknamed their campaign after it. Were they breaking the law and entering private property every other day? Probably not, it was the middle of the woods.

Plus no one has tried to stop them, or caught them, so it's alright.

They all sat around a table, one Gus brought since the only other table was growing mushrooms on it. Speaking of Gus, "Come on! Spill. You got within 6 feet of Amity Blight and survived, how?"

"She's not evil or some monster--"

_'--a witch maybe.'_

"--besides, it was only tutoring. And...the library incident."

Willow couldn't help the little laugh, Luz had told her what happened. Despite her feelings towards Amity, it was funny from how her friend described it.

"The _library incident_?" Gus pressed.

Luz wished she didn't mention it. "Yeah, I caught Amity reading to kids."

"That's not all."

"Willow _don't_..."

And she did anyway, "What was it you said she looked like? ' _An angry puppy'_ ?"

Gus leaned back in his chair, getting a faraway look in his eyes for a moment, "I honestly don't know how you've survived this long."

She couldn't really protest what was true, "That's fair."

"Tell me every detail. We gotta be quick though if we want to have enough time to finish this act tonight."

"Would have wrapped it up last time if you let me hit the guy..." Luz grumbled.

He shrugged, "Not my fault your rolls sucked. For a Warlock, you suck at magic. Even _cantrips_."

"That nat9 was _bullshit_ and you know it!"

"It was a nat10 to hit. Sorry not sorry. Now talk!"

"Alright fine. I was returning some books..."

* * *

When Luz finished telling the story, Gus simply declared, "Ah, so the gay strikes again."

" _Again_? That's the only time I've acted like that with Amity."

Gus gave her a grin, "And much like that nat9, I am calling _bullshit_."

"You're right on the money." Willow supplied, like a traitor.

"Let's just get this campaign started...it's 4:23 and the library closes at 8."

Willow mock patted Gus on the shoulder, "Our Luz is meeting up with her crush."

Gus sighed wistfully, "They grow up so fast."

Luz threw one of the dice at them, "You guys suck!" Her friends laughed, and she smiled along with them.

* * *

She made it to the library by 7pm. That meant the kids corner just closed, but she could still see Amity. Truthfully, Luz just wanted to say sorry for saying embarrassing stuff. Even if they weren't technically friends, she still wanted to try.

It was not going well. Sorta.

"Do you see me following your and your friends to do...whatever it is you do. I'm assuming it's something weird like frying owls."

Luz blinked at that, Amity may have been waiting for some proper response, but what she had said was so bizarre. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped, her words broken up by little giggles, "I'm sorry--just-- _what_ kind of--example is _that_?"

Amity let out a frustrated sound, pink beginning to tint her cheeks, "Because it's _weird_ like you!"

Her giggles died down, settling to an amused smile, "I like to call it creative. But it's nice of you to acknowledge my existence."

Amity glared, "Despite my best efforts, it's hard to miss."

"Aw thanks."

"That wasn't a--" She sighed, "nevermind." Amity began picking up stray books left behind to set them on one of the tables, "Just leave me alone."

Luz felt something inside her shrink, but decided it was best to just walk away. Or, it would have been if she didn't run face first into someone, "Oh I'm sorry!"

"Easy!" The stranger said, giving a charming smile, "See? No harm done." The stranger looked strikingly familiar, and the boy coming up beside her did too, "Ed, look what I found!"

"Good eye Em. Did Mittens make a friend?" Ed chuckled.

Luz tilted her head in question, "Mittens...?"

Amity suddenly came stomping past her, way angrier than she has ever seen her, "What are _you two_ doing here?"

Ed smirked, "Aw Mittens, can't we just come to pick up our _darling_ little sister?"

"Not without motive," Amity snapped back.

Luz felt like she was seeing something she shouldn't. Spats between siblings were common as far as she knew, but this one felt different. Like there was more weight to it than anyone would let on.

Em sighed melodramatically, "Oh Ed, we've been caught. Might as well fess up."

Ed held up something, a bag. An adorably cutesy bag that looked very out of place in his hands, "Mom wanted to make sure you ate dinner. The food in _this place_ isn't good for you."

She picked up on how he said "this place," as if he wasn't referring to the local food (but if he was, understandable). If Amity was a witch, that means these two, her older siblings apparently, might be too. ' _And so the plot thickens...'_

Amity snatched the lunch bag and left them, Ed called out, "And stop being a jerk to your friends!" But she didn't respond.

"Oh uh...we aren't friends," Luz said, saying it out loud made her feel sadder than she'd like to admit.

Em tsked, "Mittens can be so prickly. Say, to make up for it, want to hang out later?"

"Well..." Luz hesitated, she didn't really know them. She literally just met them today.

"Yeah," Ed adds, "I think it would be a good idea. Little Mittens was being a brat, you should come with us tonight."

She considered it for a bit. Yeah, her mom would be an obstacle, but it isn't the first time she's snuck out (some things you can only look for at night, and the search for monsters in the woods was totally worth it). _'Maybe if I can get close to the siblings...I can befriend Amity!'_

"Sure!"

Ed nodded, "Cool. Meet back here by 10."

Em followed him, giving a lazy wave goodbye, "See you around cutie!"

Luz was flustered by the comment, but mostly concerned with her degrading decision making skills lately. "Haha...what did I just agree to?" She asks no one in particular, the ominous silence in the library served as her answer.

_'And the plot thickens a little too much.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets a surprise request from the twins, and Amity is a grump
> 
> Italics + Underline = Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hungry author, feed me comments with your opinions, speculations, or criticism. Don't let meh starve

It was a mostly quiet trip to the Blight household, for once Ed and Em had spared her from their teasing. It didn't sit right with her. And with how they hung back to speak to Luz...

"Just _what_ are you two planning?" Amity asked them abruptly. She watched them exchange a familiar grin, one she had seen plenty of times before.

"Jealous we get to play with your little friend?" Edric cooed.

"We aren't friends," She replied coldly, "I just don't get what you both want from someone like Luz."

"Well she is cute, I might have to get her before anyone else does."

Amity gave her sister a withering glare, "You shouldn't make anyone from here a part of your games Em."

"Games? No," Emira chuckled lowly, "for a human she checks off a few of my boxes.~"

" _Don't_ ," She grit out at Emira, " _you dare_."

Edric whistled, "Mittens is all claws today isn't she?"

"I think I might have struck a nerve Ed." Emira smirked at Amity, "And what claim do you have that will stop me? Luz isn't your friend, no need to be so protective."

"I'm _not_!" She growled in frustration, "I know you both. No one should be pulled into your messes."

They both just laughed, "Chill out Mittens. You could come if you wanted. Maybe then you could make an actual friend."

She her grip tightened on the lunch bag at the not-so-subtle dig, "I've never stayed out late here before. Like hell I will just to watch you hang out with some human."

Edric ruffled her hair, definitely just to annoy her further, "Don't come whining to us later cause you turned down the offer. We're looking out for you, Mittens."

She shoved her brother's hand away and fixed her hair, "Whatever. Don't do something stupid."

Amity still had a bad feeling about tonight.

* * *

Luz made it to the library quickly, she knew she couldn't stay for very long. She still did have school in the morning. ' _Hopefully this is worth it...maybe I'll find new things to put in this mess.'_ She thought, looking down her short notes.

New things:  
-Amity has older siblings (more possible witches)  
-Why didn't the siblings have pointy ears too? (Maybe it's a spell or something, something Amity hasn't learned yet that makes the siblings appear more human) maybe not all witches have pointy ears)

 _'I wonder what happens if I get definite proof that Amity and her siblings aren't human. Would they have to kill me like in those other books about secret supernatural societies?'_ Luz mused far too casually, _'If I find out without them knowing probably not.'_

She put her notebook in the small bookbag she brought, you know, just in case. She had her own snacks and drinks, in the event alcohol was involved for whatever reason. No way would she drink with strangers. Or ever. _'Cool or not, peer pressure isn't something I'll cave to. Not even if they're witches.'_

Luz came to stop at the front entrance, no one appeared to be here yet. _'But playing the part of undercover investigator means I have to blend in to infiltrate their ranks. If they're cool, I gotta be cool too.'_

She tried resting her elbow on one of the pillars, "Cool? No," she leaned on it instead, "Still no," and then mimicked a silly pose she saw on a show once, "Ugh not that either..."

"You seem like you're having fun."

Luz yelped in surprise, tripping over her own bag. _'Nailed it Luz, you really did.'_ She stood up quickly, dusting herself off as calmly as possible, "So...what's the plan?"

They shared a glance, Edric gave Emira a piece of paper overed in odd symbols as they approached the library door, "A little bit of..." A familiar expression crept onto their faces. " _Magic_."

_She shrugged, a small smile played across her features, as if it were some inside joke as she said, "Magic."_

Luz watched, fascinated, but confused. "Um, what--"

Emira pressed it to the door, and for a moment nothing happened. And it...started dissolving on it's own? Soon after whatever that was, the door flung itself open wide. Edric and Emira faced her, there was a look in their eyes she couldn't read.

"Still in?"

_'Major tone shift here, and I'm pretty sure that was magic...roll with it. Coolly.'_

"Of course!" Luz began to ramble, "Was that--what did you do?! That was magic wasn't it, you guys are so cool--"

_'That was not cool, that was nerdy. But we'll work on it...if they won't kill me.'_

"--please don't kill me because you showed me something you weren't supposed to!"

Edric and Emira shared a look, then burst out laughing. It took them both a minute to settle down. But when they did, Emira addressed her, "Silly Luz. You're so funny. We aren't going to kill you."

Luz's shoulders sagged in relief, "But...why? Why would you show me this stuff?"

"Because we're on a little mission you see..." Edric said, they began to lead her into the library, passing through shelves, "and we needed a human who would cooperate."

"Why me?" Luz asked, bewildered beyond belief.

"Well," Edric said in amusement, "you're the only one who Mittens hasn't sent running away on the first try. She's not great at friendship, ironically. Little sis doesn't exactly live up to her first name."

Emira nodded, "We're going to ask you a big favor."

"Look out for her, will you?" They asked in sync.

Luz will admit to being thrown off by the concern in their voices. "...what?"

"Listen, Mittens has to make it in this world." Emira looked a little somber, "And she thinks she has to all alone."

"Whoa...I can't believe you're _trusting_ me with this!"

"Mhm, fail and we'll all probably get killed." Edric commented casually, as if speaking about the weather.

"Huh?!" Luz exclaimed, horrified, " _Why_?!"

"Not important." Edric waved off, "Will you look out for Mittens when we're not around?"

"Yes, with everything I have!" She said without hesitation, surprising herself a little at how much she meant it.

Emira grinned, "Cool. Now with the heavy stuff out of the way...the fun begins!"

"You know, I've been meaning to ask why you brought me to the library of all places..." Luz mentioned, looking around the dimly lit building. Some would call it eerie, she thought it was neat.

"If you didn't cooperate, we'd have locked you in a horror novel so you could relive it endlessly until you did." Emira said all too cheerfully.

She gulped, "Uh..."

"But enough about pre-planned torture," Edric came up beside his twin, he twirled his hand in a small circle, a glow appearing out of thin air, "want to see something _cool_?"

Her worries and anxieties immediately took the backseat. An offer to be shown something no other human has every gotten the chance to see?

"Hell yes!"

* * *

Amity looked at the clock for what had to be the millionth time. It's ticking grew more and more annoying by the second, echoing in the house that was unusually quiet.

She forced herself to focus back on her paper, but her tapping pencil and growing scowl gave away her nerves.

It wasn't...right. Every other time Ed and Em went out to do whatever mischievous ideas that strike their fancy, she didn't worry _this_ much!

 _'Maybe it's because it involves--'_ She cut that thought right off. No, it doesn't matter who is involved. She gets annoyed and frustrated at her siblings all the time when they cause trouble that reaches her door but...

Amity's pencil lead snapped, and she ripped her paper out of anger, throwing it into the waste bin with a little too much force. She let's herself take a breath, "Whoa, I almost passed out there...ugh."

Somehow she knew that it would bother her until she went to see what was going on herself.

Amity groaned, "I hate my _life_ ," and began throwing on the nearest comfy jacket, "I hate _cleaning up_ after my siblings," she kept grumbling as she tried to tie her shoes as quickly as possible, "and I hate how that _stupid human_ somehow keeps getting involved."

* * *

Luz was having the time of her life. Her night would have been made at just knowing for sure magic was _real_. But now--

\--Luz whooped excitedly as she jumped from floating book to book, the twins thought it would be a good idea to show her a witches version of tag--

\--she was sure almost nothing could top this!

"Not bad for a human!" Edric said from behind her, it was his turn to be it.

"Ha!" She laughed, "you'll never catch me--oof!"

She slammed into Emira, who kept her from falling 20 feet to the ground by catching her around the middle of her back. The older witch smirked down at her, and Luz only realized why when she felt Edric tap her on the shoulder with a "boop."

"Hey! That wasn't fair Ed, Em helped!"

They helped her steady herself again, sniggering. "Sorry Luz, I couldn't bring myself to betray my brother."

Luz sighed, "I see how it is...you had to betray me instead. I thought we had _something_ Em!"

"We did Luz," Emira put a hand over her heart, "but that was before things became so _complicated_. I had to make my choice."

They all broke out into a fit of giggles, and Luz was convinced it couldn't get any better.

* * *

The library came into view surprisingly fast, but maybe that was because Amity was rushing a little.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the opened door. _'I can't believe--no, I definitely can believe how reckless they are.'_ She ran to the door, completely ready to find a horrible mess. Some debris, some fire, and possibly a body.

What Amity did not expect was to see was her siblings and the human standing on books floating 20 to 30 feet in the air and laughing together like old friends. She also didn't like how Luz was using Emira as support, leaning in too close for Amity's taste.

"Really?!"

Luz was startled out of her sisters grasp, she nearly fell over if not for Edric catching her. The twins just casually waved to her, "Hey Mittens."

"Nice of you to come."

Luz didn't really say anything she could understand, she just kind of rambled in what Amity assumed was Spanish.

She growled, drawing a small circle in the air. The books, the twins, and Luz began to descend. "You two are the _worst_! I knew you both were reckless but this?" She gestured to Luz, "This is just _dangerous_!"

"Would you relax Mittens? If it didn't go as planned, we'd have given her something to erase her memories. Or trapped her in a book."

"That is not the point! She could have decided to expose us all!" Amity marched up to Luz, grabbing her and pulling her to a stand by the collar so her siblings weren't holding her up, "How do we _know_ you're not just playing nice until we leave?"

Luz held her hands up defensively, "I swear I'm not _playing_ nice!" Amity's stare at a distance was intense enough, but being held literally just inches away? She was sure her face would resemble a red pepper if she wasn't let go soon.

"Ease up on her will you?" Edric put a hand on Amity's shoulder.

She huffed, letting go of Luz, only to grab her wrist instead, "I'll believe you human...if you take an oath."

Emira gave her sister a look, and a worried one back to Luz, "Is that really necessary?"

Luz took a deep breath, calming down. She looked at Amity with a genuine seriousness that caught her off guard, "If I take an oath, will you really believe me?"

The young witch nodded.

"Then oath away."

Amity rolled her eyes at the phrasing, "Speak a word of this to any other human who is unaware, all of your memories of us will disappear." She drew a circle of magic around the human's hand, taking it in a quick handshake. "The Everlasting Oath is bound." Amity declared with finality.

Luz rubbed her wrist, it felt tingly. "So uh...are you still going to tutor me on Thursdays?"

The witch felt her eye twitch, "I just bound you with an _Everlasting Oath_ that will erase your memories if you betray it...and you're concerned about _tutoring_?"

"I like how you teach." Luz admitted, unknowingly causing Amity to blush slightly. And of course her siblings took notice.

"Oh I see~," Edric whispered teasingly from his younger sisters right.

"See what?" Amity asked sharply.

"Why you're so possessive of the human of course~," Emira joined from the left. "Because she's _your_ human, hm?"

Amity whirled around, her ears going down much like a cats, "I am _not_ , she's not-- _shut up_!"

Luz watched Amity begin to throw little spells at the twins, who blocked or dodged with an ease that told her this happened often. Though she didn't quite catch what started the little spat...or what she assumed was a little one. She really didn't know what witches were capable of.

_'Well, somehow, I got ones who can answer my questions!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity deals with Luz and her curiosity.
> 
> -short chapter/transition-ish thing  
> -Amity's humor is dark and dry angst ™©, you can pry that headcannon from my cold, dead hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hungry author, feed me comments with your opinions, speculations, or criticism. Don't let meh starve

From that night on, Amity was beginning to believe hell existed. Not only did she have to be a student, but she also had to be a tutor, secret witch-in-training, and now babysitter all at once. The last one listed being the most difficult of them all. The human--Luz--had an awful sense of timing in just about every way possible. Like now, she was trying her best not to lose it as she was pestered with ridiculous questions. _'Why do we share the same lunch?'_

"Are your teeth actually sharper than humans?"

"I don't see _why_ that's important...but yes."

Luz jotted something down in that notebook they always seemed to carry, "Why is that? Can you show me?"

"I don't know, diet probably? And no way."

"What do witches eat then?"

"Food. Now please be quiet, I can't even hear myself lose the will to live."

"Amityyyy..." Luz whined, the witch refused to respond, instead trying to focus in eating.

She was in the middle of taking a bite when she felt something poke her ear, it immediately stiffened at the touch, "Luz!"

"Sorry! They're just too adorable and--" Luz curled into her notebook at Amity's furious blush, "--I'll just stop talking."

Amity inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Thank you."

"...so are witches naturally as pale as you or--?"

The witch didn't even try to stop her head from banging against the table.

* * *

Luz didn't give up. Oh boy, she certainly _did not_ give up. Amity was discovering just how many classes they shared together, which turned out to be half of them. And of course Luz sat next to her in every single one of them. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't." Amity deadpanned, not even looking up from taking notes.

Her smile dropped, "Oh..."

She sighed, somehow she felt a little bad. "You don't let up, do you?" Amity asked quietly to avoid getting the attention of the History teacher.

"Is it...too much?"

"I'm not used to people who want to ask me every little thing they can about my life."

"...is that a _bad_ thing?"

"I honestly don't know. You confuse me."

"I do?" Luz inquired, eyes wide.

"Yes!" Amity said tightly, not necessarily frustrated at the human per say, more with her own lack of understanding. "I've been told all my life the human world was a _dangerous_ place where magic was considered _evil_. That I'd be _killed_ the moment _anyone_ thought I might be a witch."

"Then... _why_ did you come here?"

The witch couldn't help how dark her expression had become, "None of _your_ business."

Luz looked conflicted, but dropped it, instead writing in that same notebook from earlier today.

It piqued Amity's curiosity, and she'd gladly take anything over thinking of why she was in this world, "Why do you always have that thing?"

The human immediately shut it, sliding it down to the side of her desk Amity couldn't reach. And was that a blush? "Nothing."

For a moment, she panicked. Was the human planning something against her? "Show me, if it's really nothing then."

"I just don't think you want to see what I have in there." Luz said hastily.

"Oh no," Amity leaned in close, a habit she seemed to have when it came to this human, "I _really do_."

Luz suppressed a shivered, she wasn't sure how to describe what was happening...but Amity looked absolutely predatory. She could see just how much sharper those teeth were when the witch got that close, add the piercing gold eyes and her breathy voice really did not help her mind stay on a straight path. " _L--later_ ," Luz managed to choke out after her gaze wandered a little too long, "I'll show you later."

Amity's posture relaxed into what Luz had dubbed chilamity, blank and unreadable. "Good. After school, the spare music room no one goes in. Got it?" Her tone left no room for argument.

Luz gave a quick "Mhm" in confirmation, more focused on slowing down her heart rate. _'That says more about me than I like...'_ She watched Amity easily go back to taking notes, as if she didn't just nearly give Luz a heart attack. _'...I apparently have a thing for a grumpy witch with trust issues who has a tendency to invade my personal space. Good to know.'_

"Ah ha... _jodete_."

* * *

During the last class the day, she made sure to send a text to the group chat.

_Luz : I'll be staying after school for a bit guys. I'll still be able to come over to The Owl House, just have to...take care of something =w=_

_Gus : You make it sound like you're going to kill someone_

_Luz : Ha, more like I'm going to be killed_

_Gus : Wait what_

_Willow : Luz what's going on???_

_Willow : You are grounded from death, Gus and I forbid it_

_Gus : Yeah, if you die, I'm taking your stuff_

_Luz : Guys I'll be fine_

_Luz :...call if I don't come around by 6. If I don't answer, I've been killed all the way dead_

_Gus : By WHAT though?!_

Luz didn't answer for a moment, but decided on a word that has been gaining more and more meaning to her lately.

_Luz : Magic_

* * *

The door was too daunting to knock.

Luz wondered if she should go to the hospital instead of the empty music room. The amount of sweat coming out of her hands could not be normal, and the shaking too.

God she was nervous.

She almost made an entirely new notebook just so Amity wouldn't see the rambles or outright embarrassing things she had written in her witch notes. "I really should have written it all in Spanish..." She inhaled, resigned to her fate, and raised her hand to open the door.

But instead, the door flew open, and she was yanked inside the room.

"Ah--" Her arms flail in attempt to gain a sense of balance, the barely does, whirling around to see Amity quickly shutting the door. Her finger twirled in a circle, the click telling her she had locked the door.

Well then.

"Hey Amity!" Luz tried. "You uh...have a nice day?"

Amity rolled her eyes, "Just get over here and show me that notebook."

"Why do you want to see it so badly?" Luz asked, holding it close to her chest.

"To make sure you're not going to get my siblings and I _killed_." The witch snapped. She had finally had enough, snatching the notebook and opening it to a random page, "I swear if I find _any_ signs of betrayal I'll--," She cut herself off as she read, a pink tint slowly forming, "--I'll..."

Luz let out a pained whimper, _'Death in 3...2...'_

"What kind of notes are these?!" Amity demands, holding up the notebook to one of the first pages. "You-- _explain_ yourself now!"

"Uh well, you see I..." Luz carefully took the notebook back. Maybe if she said something sort of confidently, she'll get off the hook? "...I get distracted easily? And I'm not blind you know, when people are pretty or cute, you tell them!"

Amity looked just about steaming now, and Luz really hoped it wasn't from anger. So she continued, "But I couldn't _tell_ you all that cause I didn't know you. So I put it in my notes, along with some wild theories on what you were. See? No betrayal. Just...my dumb rants I never thought would be seen."

The witch wasn't saying anything, seemingly content to grip the desk and look ready to combust. Finally she said, "You are so _fucking confusing_ Luz Noceda. I don't get you at all."

"And I don't get you either," Luz retorted. She held out her hand tentatively, "But maybe we can _get_ each other...together?"

Amity glared at her, but it didn't hold. It fell away into something more subdued. She took Luz's hand in her own, the latter doing her best not to think of how soft the witch's hand was. Or how that black nail polish suited her in all the right ways.

 _Ahem_.

"This _doesn't_ make us friends but...I guess I shouldn't keep assuming the worst of you." That blush returned, but was more red than pink, "And please stop writing about how _'adorable_ ' my ears are. Or...everything else you have on those two pages alone."

Luz smiled, "I'm no liar, so...nope!"

"I'm genuinely scared of what else is written in there..."

They looked at each other, and for once, there wasn't any tension between their respective gazes. And surprising them both, Amity was the first to laugh.

Luz was transfixed. The gradual cracks of Amity's cold exterior melting away into laughter, light and open. The way her eyes crinkled, how her ears twitched up...

Could you fall in love with how someone laughed?

_'Sorry Gus, Willow...I really was killed all the way dead. Death by Amity Blight's laugh. It was a good death.'_

After the witch settled down, it was as if she had suddenly remembered they were still holding hands. She jerked away, and Luz let her go reluctantly. "Uh...just don't let that thing be seen by _anyone_ else, okay?"

Luz smiled again, it felt softer somehow, different than before. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't write a whole lot on these things, but I'll give it a go.
> 
> First off, my dearest readers, you and your comments get me going to write. I love and appreciate all of you very much. I especially love reading your questions or speculations on what will happen next.
> 
> What got me to write this short chapter was honestly my little brother. He had been watching The Owl House this morning, and I couldn't help but watch it with him before I went to work. So give him a big thanks if you liked this chapter!
> 
> Another chapter should be coming by Thursday/Friday. If it doesn't, it's cause my work schedule decided to drag me into the dirt with early a.m. shifts. Everyone knows the best time to write is 3am!
> 
> Anyway, hopefully your day has been good!
> 
> Wise one out =w=


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz juggles regular life with her new supernatural friends that seem to like kidnapping her.
> 
> -the Blight kids can fight (as someone from a martial arts background I've wanted to use it in writing somehow so I just went for it sorta)  
> -my personal headcannon for Luz is accidentally being smooth af  
> -not gonna lie I loosely based this on how I got my first girlfriend (I used to be a smol fight happy brat with too much anger, which somehow someone found attractive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hungry author, feed me comments with your opinions, speculations, or criticism. Don't let meh starve
> 
> -Oh and if you have any other ideas for Lumity one-shots, my Twitter is @GreersGrimson

Luz was tackled the moment she stepped in The Owl House. "Guys I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"You said you might die!" Gus yelled, he held up his arms to show sleeves that were definitely too long for him, "I started taking your spare hoodies and everything!"

"But, good news is, I didn't die. _Plot twist_." Luz winked, giving the best finger guns she could given she was still pinned to the floor.

Willow gave her a look that wasn't too far off from a disappointed parent, "Don't scare us like that...I want to say ever again, but it's you we're talking about. So instead, Gus?"

"As the almighty DM, you are banned from this campaign."

"There's literally only the three of us. Willow is the only PC then."

"...you are banned for an hour."

Willow sighed, " _Gus_ , you have to be more firm."

"But my storyline requires _both_ of you!"

"Ha!" Luz laughed, victorious, "I live to roll another day."

* * *

After a while into the campaign, Luz was beginning to get a little uneasy. Neither Willow or Gus had asked any further questions. Don't get her wrong, she really didn't want to lie to her friends, but it was just...anxiety inducing.

Like, you ever not get caught for doing something you know you aren't supposed to? And then the guilt, even if it's unnecessary, bothers you until you blurt it out and get yourself in trouble?

That is kinda what it's feeling like right now.

 _'Not like I could say anything anyway,'_ She unconsciously rubbed her wrist, _'I don't want to forget about magic...about Amity. Or Ed and Em.'_

"Luz, your turn."

_'The characters in my books didn't really struggle with the secrecy part...so...why am I?'_

Luz was startled by a hand waving in front of her face, "You good?"

She tried to wipe away any thoughts of the things she couldn't tell. It wasn't working. "Yeah Gus, just worn out."

"Jeez, what did you do before you came here?"

She wasn't sure what to say, settling for, "Stayed after to help the theater kids set up their practice. That equipment is _heavy_! Heh..."

Gus and Willow exchanged looks, both were worried. It was plain as day on their faces.

"You know you could tell us anything right?" Gus asked softly. "Anything at all."

"We'll listen."

Luz swallowed, it felt bitter somehow. "Yeah. It's alright, I'm just tired, I promise."

_'Lying really sucks.'_

* * *

Luz snapped her head up for the 10th time that day.

The morning classes seemed to drag on and on and on. She tried her best to ignore it, but it was hard. She didn't sleep well the night before.

She looked to Amity, who sat in front of her in this class. What was it...English probably?

Luz yawned. Didn't matter, she was taking a nap whether the teacher liked it or not.

* * *

"Wake up."

Luz groaned, burying her head further into her arms. Something cold poked her, she only turned away from it.

Someone huffed, "Luz. We're going to be late to our last class."

She finally turned to face whoever disturbed her awake. Blurry green, a spot of brown, and gold are the first thing she notices. "Oh...morning Amity."

The witch chuckled, "It's past noon, human. Come on, one last class. Did you even sleep?"

She stood, stretching until there was a satisfying pop, "Not really."

Amity frowned, "Well you should."

Luz picked up her things, taking extra care with her notebook, "No need to worry about little old me."

The witch pouted, "I'm not."

Luz gave her a grin, "Okay Amity. Let's go."

They walked in a comfortable quiet, the chatter and other kids moving through the halls background noise. After a minute of walking, she remembered something, "Hey wait, isn't your class on the other end of the hall?"

Amity looked as if she'd been caught stealing. "So what?"

"It's alright if you wanted to walk with me."

She was quiet for a second, and Luz barely heard her over the noisy halls, "I'm just making sure you don't slip up. You know, because you haven't slept."

She goes along with it, "Whatever you say Amity. Don't be late to class now.~" She teased lightly.

Amity's eyes widened, but quickly narrowed, "You like testing me too much." With that, she went on to her own class.

Luz smiles to herself as she watched the witch go, "Maybe a _little_."

* * *

Imagine her surprise when instead of starting her walk home by cutting through the woods, she got snatched up by the Blight twins off to a dirt path she's never seen.

"Why--what--oh." She immediately relaxed knowing she wasn't getting kidnapped. Though Luz would prefer it if her shoes weren't being dragged through the mud. "You can put me down."

Emira pretended to consider it for a moment, "Hmm...no."

"We wanted to see our favorite human!"

"That's nice and all," Luz said, "but I was supposed to see Amity after class so maybe I should--"

"Ed, Em! What are you doing?" Said witch was jogging towards them, coming to a stop beside her siblings. She always wondered how she knew how to find them so fast, "You can't just take Luz like that!"

"And why not?"

"She could have had plans with someone."

"Like you?" Edric asked not-so-innocently.

Amity's ears pinned to her head in what Luz was guessing was annoyance.

_'Oh my God, she really is an angry puppy. Just...don't say it out loud.'_

"That doesn't matter. It's rude to kidnap humans."

"I'm sure she's fine with it," Emira glanced at her, "right Luz?"

"I uh...sure." Luz answered quickly, pretending she wasn't just half listening.

"See Mittens? Relax."

"We wanted to show her our house."

Amity looked even more annoyed, though didn't seem to be stopping her siblings from just dragging her along still. "I wanted to. Clearly you two can't resist acting embarrassing."

Luz looked at all of them, "I'm beginning to think I don't have a choice in this."

All of the Blights looked at her at once. For a good 3 seconds, she was struck at how similar they all looked. "You don't really." Edric admitted.

"You swore an oath Luz. You're _our_ human now! Right Mittens?"

"Not exactly how that works," Amity sighed, "But you are our _responsibility_."

Emira leaned in to whisper, "That's her long way of saying yes."

She wasn't sure how to feel about that. _'Well, at least they aren't using me for a sacrifice. Assuming that's how some spells work. Speaking of spells...'_ She looked at Edric and Emira's ears. This had been bothering her for a while. "Do you guys have pointy ears too? Like, are you using a spell to hide it?" She asked suddenly.

They didn't appear bothered.

"Oh right!" Edric let go of Luz, twirling his finger, and what Luz assumed was an illusion, wore off, revealing pointy ears similar to Amity's. He quickly recast it as soon as he was sure Luz had seen. "See me and Em are really good at illusions. Mittens isn't like us yet."

" _Yet_." Amity repeated firmly.

Emira smiled and pinched her sister's cheek, " _Exactly_ baby sister. Keep aiming for the impossible."

"One day I'll be better than both of you!" Amity tried to shove her sister, but her brother had come up to restrain her with a crushing hug.

" _Oh_ , I to remember when I had dreams that would never come true." Edric sighed wistfully. Though the longing imagine was thrown off by Amity struggling in his grip, "Poor Mittens is trying so hard."

Amity finally managed to get one arm free, not ever hesitating to punch him in the face.

Luz wasn't sure what to do as a an actual physical fight broke out between the two. To an outsider, it looked like a serious confrontation. But if Edric's grin, Amity's hidden smile, and Emira rolling her eyes told her anything, this was common.

"Okay Mittens, you're on. It's 877 to 873 isn't it?" Edric asked, getting into some stance Luz recognized from somewhere, but didn't know the name of.

Amity got into her own, "I'm about to make it 880 to 877!"

"Winner takes me on," Emira joined. "And if I remember correctly, I'm sitting at, what was it? 881? _Losers.~_ "

Edric stuck his tongue out, " _Braggart_."

Emira only shrugged, "The truth hurts. Anyway, same rules as at home. No magic, no broken bones, stop if there's blood. Go!"

 _'Did witches train to fight too? Or is it just their family?'_ She watched, utterly fascinated by how gracefully they moved. The ease of it suggested years of practice, but Luz wasn't sure. _'How long have they been in the human world? And...is it wrong I find Amity really, really attractive right now? Ahhh quick, distract yourself Luz!'_

"Can all witches fight like that?

"No. Most don't train to. We did for extra protection here in case our magic ran out. Something about here makes our bile sac take longer to refill."

Luz turned to her slowly, "...your _what_ now?"

" _Bile sac_." Emira repeated, "Witches have it attached to our hearts, it's where our magic comes from."

"...that is _gross_ and _awesome_."

"Mhm. When it runs low, a witch is usually defenseless. We decided it would be good for us to know how to fight when we came to this world."

"You don't have to answer this, but why are you guys here?"

Emira became surprisingly blank. "...we picked our potion, you could say."

"Are your parents here too?"

The older witch looked like she was trying to keep herself composed, but a sharp tone of disgust still broke through, " _No_. Mom sends us stuff, makes sure we're alive. That's about _it_."

"...huh. I'm sorry for asking Em."

"It's fine. I can't tell you everything anyway, it isn't my story to tell. I can only tell you mine."

"So, can I ask why you came here?"

"To keep my doofus twin and baby sister safe." Her smile was so fond and gentle, it was honestly a little overwhelming.

Luz did her best to pull the taller girl into a side hug, "That's so _sweet_ of you Em!"

"Shhh, don't tell anyone!" Emira said, looking over to make sure her twin and little sister were still fighting, "I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Ah ha, yes, I win! Take that Ed!" Amity exclaimed excitedly, and Luz just about melted at how she jumped up and down like a kid.

Edric was sitting on the floor and picking leaves out of his hair, "Yeah yeah, but you only get bragging rights if you beat Em!"

Amity stopped her mini celebration, "Hey that's _unfair_!"

Emira smirked, coming away from Luz and taking the place of her twin, who quickly joined Luz on the sidelines. "Come on Mittens, you were so _confident_ before!"

Amity took a quick glance at Luz, "Grr, I'm going to win this!"

She tried to be encouraging, even if a little perplexed at their willingness to just throw down in the middle of the woods. "Go Amity!"

Edric shook his head, "Mittens has 1 minute before Em gets serious. And then she's done for."

Luz was about to express her doubts, but stopped herself. Clearly all of them have way more experience with this than her, so she wasn't about to dispute it.

From what she saw, Edric was one who relied more on being able to take hits, to outlast his opponent.

Amity was very defensive, waiting and waiting for that one moment to take them down in one hit. She got the better of Edric by conserving her energy and making him use his.

But Emira wasn't someone who dragged out a fight like her brother. She moved fast, easily the fastest out of the them all. She seemed to use more kicks than anything, precise and powerful if Amity's panic was anything to go by. The older witch didn't let up, quickly overwhelming her little sister. It didn't help Amity had just come from a rough bout with Edric.

Emira managed to knock Amity's hands up, leaving her middle completely exposed. She didn't pause, placing a bruising kick to Amity's side that had Luz grimacing just watching.

The younger witch groaned. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she didn't seem to care if she was getting dirt all over her uniform.

Emira peered down at her, "So, what do I win?"

"Shut up."

She only chuckled while Luz and Edric jogged over to Amity, "We'll give you a minute baby sis."

Luz looked at the mess the spar caused, whistling, "Wow you lost. Hard."

"I will burn everything you love." Amity hissed sorely.

"You're going to burn yourself?" Luz muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

_'Damn it Luz, stop throwing yourself under the bus!'_

" _Gay.~_ " Edric whispered only within her earshot.

"I'm bi actually." She said louder than she meant to, but he didn't seem bothered by the volume. In fact, Edric grinned past her, Luz looked over, only to see Amity quickly look anywhere else. _'Wonder what that was about.'_

"Let's just go home already." Amity sat up, wincing, "Did you really have to kick me in the ribs?"

"Sorry Mittens, I just had to make sure I hit your ego hard enough."

Amity growled at Emira in a language Luz wasn't familiar with, it kinda reminded her of Latin? But somehow different. "Is that a curse? Like...magic curse or curse curse."

"Curse curse. Mittens has a mouth when she loses. Which she does, a lot."

" _Fuck off Ed_!"

Edric gave Luz a looks that said _'point proven.'_

Luz couldn't help but laugh at the Blight siblings antics. ' _Amity is different here, less indifferent than at school. Freer somehow. I like it.'_

"Ooh, big mistake." Edric whispered, almost sympathetically.

"Why?"

Amity fixed her with a signature piercing stare, but that unusual smirk accompanying it made it hot--worse. Worse is what she meant. "This is funny for you huh? Well why don't you come over here and show me what you got, human!"

Luz sputtered, "What--but I--I can't fight like _that_!"

"Should have warned you," Edric said, "she's very competitive."

"Shouldn't have laughed," Emira sighed. "But I can tell you a little trick to get her down. If you want to even try."

"Don't keep me waiting too long." Amity stood where she sparred her siblings, arms crossed and head tilted slightly upwards. Her usually put-together appearance ruffled by the earlier bouts, the scuffs and mused hair giving her a more wild look.

Luz felt her mouth go dry, "I want to try."

_'I'm such a bi disaster...'_

Emira had a _'I know what you're thinking of'_ kind of look, but thankfully didn't comment on it. "Mittens is easy to fluster. You just have to find the right words, alright? Make sure you do it right at the start, don't give her time to process it."

"Is that all it'll take?"

Edric hummed, "Definitely. We've been doing it for years. It's time we passed down our wisdom. Carry on our legacy Luz."

She nodded, determinedly marching over to face Amity. The witch got into a stance, and Luz awkwardly attempted to copy it. Amity obviously noticed, giving a little laugh.

She couldn't help the blush, _'I should not have done this...I don't even know when to start, or what to say!'_ She swallowed, that dryness has not gone away. _'Fluster her, how do I do that? Oh! I know!'_

Luz cleared her throat, "Amity, before we do this, I have to tell you something."

Amity's shoulders loosened as she came a little bit out of her stance, "What?"

Luz put on her best grin, "You look good when you're a little messy."

The witch's jaw actually dropped in shock, "I-- _what_ \--"

_'Don't give her time to react! Quick Luz, go with your instincts!'_

Luz charged, tackling Amity by the waist. She was very surprised at how light the witch in her arms felt, and realized a little too late she tackled far harder than she needed to.

_'Instincts bad!'_

Ed and Em's cheers seemed distant as she did her best to not squish Amity with her weight from the fall. Unfortunately she landed hard on her left shoulder, but she didn't care. She quickly tried to get up, unintentionally ending up hovering directly above Amity. The witch was panting, Luz put it up to exertion, not that it distracted her any less. If Amity was messy looking before, she definitely was now. Her hair tie had loosened, leaving some strands to stick to her face or splay out with the rest of her hair.

_'Oh, mierda...say something cool.'_

"So...what do I win?" Luz breathed out, realizing just how heavy her own breathing had gotten.

Amity grabbed Luz's hood and pulled it over her face, Luz's exclamation was muffled, and she didn't get to see how badly the witch was blushing. " _Stupid_ human, you cheated."

Edric and Emira watched the interaction, keeping to themselves to let their baby sis have her little moment with her human.

"10 snails says Amity comes to us in a gay panic in 2 weeks."

"I say 1, and raise it to 15 snails."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha, I couldn't sleep so I just finished this while I was at it. Enjoy the early release. God I have work in less than 6 hours and it's 1am over here...aren't I responsible?
> 
> See you next Thursday/Friday!
> 
> Edit: Okay, I'm at work but I couldn't really think of anything but stupid dialogue so yeah, might put them in these end notes whenever I think of them.  
> -  
> Dragon-shifter AU
> 
> Luz: I am 80% sure I do not lay eggs.
> 
> Amity: And the other 20%?
> 
> Luz: Fear.  
> -  
> Ghost AU
> 
> Luz: So your name is 'Amity,' which means friendship...
> 
> Amity: Oh no.
> 
> Luz: Does that make you--
> 
> Amity: --don't you say it--
> 
> Luz: --Casper the friendly ghost?
> 
> Amity...please just get me exorcized.  
> -  
> Just a normal day of near death dumb puns
> 
> Amity, backed against the wall: We need a plan, quick!
> 
> Luz, peaking around the wall: Well, I have two ideas. One is maybe not dying. The other is maybe not dying but pretty close.
> 
> Amity: Those are horrible ideas!
> 
> Luz: I know. It's a pretty Luz Luz situation.
> 
> Amity: That thing is going to KILL us if we don't start thinking seriously.
> 
> Luz: Guess I'm not the only one killing it, haha!
> 
> Amity, making a fireball: You know what, killing you myself--
> 
> Luz: Amity wait I'm sorry--!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz learns a little more about the Blights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hungry author, feed me comments with your opinions, speculations, or criticism. Don't let meh starve
> 
> -Lil' chappy  
> -More dialogue focused  
> -Lil' angst

The Blight house wasn't what she was expecting.

Based off of her first impression of Amity, she was expecting something...bigger. Colder feeling.

Instead, she found herself inside a little, cabin-like house. Small but cozy, and pictures scattered around. Sitting either on what looked like a decorative dresser, or hung on the walls throughout it.

"Go get dinner started, it's your turn Ed, Mittens."

There wasn't any argument from either, and Luz thinks that was the strangest part of it. _'Well...I guess they don't argue all the time.'_

Emira went with them to what looked like their kitchen, soon coming out with silverware and napkins. "Can you help me set the table?"

She nodded, "Sure."

"So Luz, I couldn't help but overhear you say you were bi?" Emira asked as she handed her some of the silverware.

There was a sudden clattering from the kitchen followed by Amity's whispered curses and Edric's laughing.

Luz chalked it up to a moment of clumsiness, answering Emira, "Yeah." And started setting down the forks and knives like the older witch was doing. _'Family habit ingrained into them? Maybe they really were from a rich family...'_ Luz couldn't help but think that. The forks were some of the ones she saw in movies about rich families.

The older witch's lips curled up, briefly reminding her of a fox, "Hear that Mittens? We've got _another_!"

Amity peeked around from the kitchens doorway, "Shove it Em." And went back to helping Edric with food.

Luz paused, slowly putting down the last fork. "Another _what_?"

"Well, you're looking at gay 1." Emira winked, placing her hand under her chin in a little pose.

"Gay 2!" Edric called, she could hear him urging Amity to say something after he did, but there was only the sound of wood connection with someone's head. " _Ow_! Mittens, that was mean.~"

"Wait...you're all...?"

"Straight as a spell circle?" Emira grinned. "Yep."

Edric and Amity came out with plates that...had food? Luz wasn't entirely sure. Some of it was still moving. And blinking. "So even..." She looked at Amity, who immediately tensed.

The witch visibly withdrew, attempting to look smaller in her chair as she sat down. She wasn't looking anyone in the eye. "...yeah."

Luz remembered that feeling. Not necessarily denying it but feeling exposed when it was talked about. Maybe she could put Amity at ease somehow? "That's _so_ cool!"

"Huh?" Amity sat up a little. Luz could see the poorly concealed relief.

"Well I never really had a lot of people to talk to about it with!" That much was true. There weren't many kids at school who seemed to want to even talk to her in the first place. Let alone about something so personal. "Do you have a different name for it in your world?"

Edric shrugged, "Nothing I can remember. We've used human terms ever since we knew about them."

"Oh wow...well, you know I'm bi. What about you guys?"

Emira gave her a wink, "Lesbian. But I think you knew played for our team _cutie.~"_ Amity gave her a not-so-subtle kick from under the table. Emira just huffed, "Kill joy."

"And I am gay." He did a little bow that made Luz giggle, "You can tell because I suck at math."

Amity snorted, quietly saying into her cup, "Maybe it's because you're too busy sucking d--" Emira interrupts her little sister with a hard elbow to the ribs, making her choke on her drink.

"You're just jealous cause I can actually get past hand holding." Edric quipped.

Emira chuckled, "Yeah, because you go right for their pants instead."

"Wow. Just expose me why don't you." Edric gestured in Luz's direction, "Right in front of the first human we've had in our house."

Amity picked at her wriggling food petulantly, "Oh so when _I_ make those comments, it's a bad thing. But you and Ed can do it all day."

"It's because you're the _baby sis_ , baby sis."

"I am not a baby!"

"Kinda proving his point, _baby sis.~_ "

Luz watched them all, fascinated. If you told her Amity was the type to make dirty jokes, she wouldn't have believed you. But now? "You're way different at school."

Amity stopped picking at her food, which seemed to be trying to grab the fork in retaliation, but she immediately stabbed it so it couldn't move. "...old habits die hard."

Luz gave her a reassuring smile, "It's alright. You're here now."

_'You have me now.'_

"You don't have to worry about hiding your inner you here."

_'I like you for you.'_

And of course she couldn't say those thoughts out loud. But she could at least hope that the message got through. With how Amity's ears dropped slightly as the tension lessened from her shoulders, Luz decided she did something right.

Edric and Emira shared a look, then looked to Amity, all of them nodded simultaneously. It made Luz worried about just what they had all unanimously agreed on. Something about the Blights all agreeing on something was scary.

"We're definitely keeping her."

Oh. That's what.

"Maybe we can keep her at the house?"

"Uh...you know I'm not a _pet_ right?" Luz asked with a nervous little laugh.

Edric gave her a pat on the head like one would a dog, " _Sure_ you aren't."

Amity was left to be the voice of reason. "Guys, she still has to go home at some point."

"But it's a _Friday night_ Mittens!" They whined in perfect sync. "Let her stay the night."

Amity put on her sternest expression, "We can't keep Luz in our house. She has a family!"

"Then maybe we could _kidnap them_ too!" Edric suggested.

"Please don't kidnap my mom..." Luz pleaded, "Kidnapping me is fine-- _wow I never thought I'd say that_ \--but don't do that to anyone else. _Especially_ my mom."

Amity scoffed, "Yeah, we really don't need anymore humans knowing about us."

"And who's fault was that?"

"Yours!"

"I don't know anyone by that name. Em?"

"Nope, me neither. Guess it'll forever remain a mystery."

Amity gave up trying to get them to take responsibility, changing the subject. "Luz, you haven't touched your food."

Luz looked at the...food...as it squirmed on her plate. Were those eyes? "Uh...I don't know if I can eat this." She watched the witches casually eat the still moving (alive?) food, stomach turning a bit when Edric ate what was definitely an eye. "Yeah...I think I'm going to make a simple sandwich."

Amity tilted her head in confusion, "I've heard of those, but never had one."

Emira nodded, "The bread slices with meat and cheese thing right?"

" _Oh_ , so it's called a sandwich for a different reason then I thought. I thought you humans literally ate witches with sand."

Luz stared at all three of them in stunned silence, "I mean no offence..." She began slowly, "but _how_ have you all _survived_ this long?"

For a moment Amity looked ready to say a snappy comment back but paused, cringing. "We watched human movies to study your world. I also used books. We only discovered our mistake when it was too late. It was a _rough_ few weeks."

Luz thought back to that first study session she went to, remembering what the witch had hidden underneath a textbook. "What books by chance?"

Amity got flustered by the question. "Nothing in particular. I liked human fantasy..."

"...like _The Good Witch Azura_ maybe?" She added hopefully.

"Maybe." She answered stubbornly.

Emira nudged Amity, "Didn't you gush over those books for like a month before you--?"

"--shut up!" The younger witch growled.

"So you're more in the closet about _books_ than about--" Amity immediately kicked Edric's chair from under the table, easily sending him tipping back and crashing. "-- _ow_."

 _'I have no idea what I'm doing. But please let it work.'_ Luz reached across the table to grab the angered Amity's hand. The witch froze, looking down at their now joined hands before looking to her. "It's alright Amity. We don't have to keep talking about it."

Amity looked away, "...come on Luz. I'll walk you home." She glanced at her siblings, Edric still picking himself up, "Ed, you have dishes tonight."

"Yeah yeah, go take Luz home."

Amity was dragging her out the door almost before she could say a proper goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this one shorter because I've got an idea with the 7th one that wouldn't play out how I wanted if I included it in this one. I like to set certain tones, build up from what was left off, you know? And I felt like I'd have messed up what I had for both if I tried to mash them together.
> 
> Anyhow I'm surprised I posted today since it's been a long day. But writing this had helped sooth some of my frayed nerves (work is a paaaaaiiinnn).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hungry author, feed me comments with your opinions, speculations, or criticism. Don't let meh starve
> 
> I'm alive and hath returned!
> 
> -short in between  
> -sibling bonding  
> -headcanon that Amity, Edric, and Emira have sibling meetings (based off of my own siblings. No matter how angry we were or annoyed with each other we were, if any one of us declared sibling meeting, it was a truce until the meeting was over)
> 
> And can I just say, I'm so fucking happy I can put CANON LESBIAN/BISEXUAL CHARACTER IN THE TAGS! GAYS ARE WINNING!!!

For a little while, the walk was silent. Luz barely kept up with Amity's fast pace, the witch never did let go of her hand, and she certainly wasn't going to complain about that. But it was worrying how quickly Amity decided to take her home. Was talking about her (not so) secret love for the Azura series that much of a touchy subject?

 _'Maybe it has to do with how they got here?'_ Luz wondered, her grip unconsciously tightened on the witches hand, _'Why haven't their parents come to see them?'_

"Amity?" Luz asked carefully.

She glanced back, but turned to keep going forward, "What?"

Luz flinched at the coldness in her tone, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I don't think so." Luz insisted.

"Drop it Luz."

That was it. Luz halted in her tracks, pulling Amity back slightly. "No! Something is wrong. Is it what Ed said?"

Amity stumbled a little, turning around with a defensive snarl on her lips. " _Drop it_! Why do you have to _meddle_?!" Amity backtracked immediately when Luz shrunk away, "I'm...sorry for snapping--"

"It's fine." Luz said lowly, "You're right."

The walk was tense after that. Both stubbornly refusing to speak to one another. Luz looked at their still joined hands, she gave a small squeeze. An unspoken I'm not mad at you.

While Amity didn't look back, the hesitantly returned squeeze was all she needed.

* * *

"Guys I messed up!" Luz whined, her head thunked against the table harshly.

"What did you do?" Gus asked.

"Probably the Luz thing."

Gus nodded, "Yeah probably."

Luz's head snapped up from the table, "What _'Luz thing'_ ?"

"That thing where you try to help someone but push too much and then get sad over it." Gus clarified with a smile.

She let out another whine, letting her head fall back to the table. "Not helping."

Willow put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I think it's best to give Amity a bit of space. If it's as bad as you think, it'll take time for her to open up."

"How did you know I was talking about Amity?" Luz muttered against the table surface.

"Wait we aren't?!" Gus exclaimed. "I could have sworn we were."

Luz groaned.

* * *

The twins were having a rather calm, relaxing time watching a human movie on the couch--

"Sibling meeting!" Amity blurted out after throwing open the front door.

\--until they weren't.

The older witch hit pause as her little sister practically threw herself onto the couch. "I think I messed up."

Edric sat up, shooting Emira a knowing grin. She made a subtle shushing gesture that Amity thankfully didn't notice, too caught up in her distress. "With what Mittens?" She asked, trying to keep the smirk that wanted to show.

"With Luz!"

Both Edric and Emira scooted closer from either side, "Tell us everything." Edric said, putting an arm around his little sister.

Amity fiddled with her hands in her lap, "So I was holding her hand--"

" _Scandalous_." Emira snickered.

The younger witch let a quick flash of annoyance show, but continued, "--anyway, she started asking if I was okay. And I..."

Edric clicked his tongue, "Ah, making sense now. You did your Mittens thing didn't you?"

Amity crossed her arms defensively, "Shut up! I didn't know what to do! I couldn't tell her because it's so _stupid_ \--"

Emira immediately flicked her little sister in the ear.

"-- _ow_ , Em!"

"Stop that. It isn't stupid." Emira joined her brother in hugging Amity, trapping her between them.

"But--!"

" _Amity_." Edric said gently, giving her shoulders a squeeze, "It isn't stupid."

Amity both hated and loved when they used her real name. It always managed to get her to simply accept it whenever they decided to smolder her with affection. Like now. "Do you think Luz will talk to me tomorrow...? Or what if I misinterpreted--"

The twins tightened their hold, " _Amity_." Emira said this time. "It'll be okay."

And she caved completely. Amity allowed herself to pull her siblings closer. Wordlessly, Emira unpaused the movie, and one by one, they all fell asleep, Amity in the middle, and the twins curled protectively around her on either side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long. Just a lot of things are happening at once, but I'm trying to keep this fic going. Know that it isn't abandoned!
> 
> Things I'm Considering Adding:  
> -Boschlow  
> -Mentor drama (Eda and or Lilith)
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hungry author, feed me comments with your opinions, speculations, or criticism. Don't let meh starve
> 
> -short chapter  
> -the plot thickens  
> -Lilith snatched the Blight kids and made them her kids  
> -poor Blight bbs  
> -there goes Luz and her priorities again

Amity woke up with a jolt, the alarm blaring from her sisters phone waking only her of course. She groaned and tried to pull herself for her siblings grip, but they just mumbled something incoherent and held her tighter.

The alarm seemed to grow more and more annoying by the second. "Guys," She said, voice rough from sleep, "wake up. The alarm--"

Emira slapped her hand around the couch, finally getting to her phone and turning it off.

Amity exhaled when Emira didn't move afterwards. And Edric was still dead asleep, not having moved once.

She decided to close her eyes, going back to sleep. _'They're lucky it's a Saturday...'_

* * *

_Amity kept a hand firmly clasped over her mouth to keep out the smoke, to keep in her screams. It burned, the ashes, the air, everything burned. But she can't come out of the hiding place, she can't make a sound. They'll hear her._

_"Hand over the Blights, Clawthorne, don't make me have to fight a fellow Coven member."_

_The young witch let out a choked whimper, muffled by the splintering, burning wood surrounding her. Ed and Em, they had gotten out already. But she just had to come back. Just had to get her stupid, stupid books--_

_"If you think you stood a chance before, you've just lost it." Lilith's voice was as powerful and commanding as ever, cutting through the noise of the slowly crumbling building and the buzzing in her brain._

_"We have you far outnumbered."_

_"While that is true..." Her mentors voice grew sharp. Chilling. "...you threatened my children."_

_She felt hope despite herself. Her mentor was strong. She could win this, and they could both escape--_

_\--a crushing grip over the hand that covered her mouth cut off her thoughts. Before Amity knew what was happening she was dragged from her hiding place, held up in the air. "Looks like one of em' didn't get away just yet!"_

_Lilith whirled around, staff raised only to be lowered in shock to see one of her apprentices kicking and struggling in the grip of a Coven member. "Amity, you were supposed to leave--"_

_Amity's muffled, panicked screech wasn't enough to alert her mentor._

_Lilith couldn't dodge the fire spell sent her way._

* * *

"Mittens, Mittens wake up!" Edric's voice sounded far away, distant. She breathed in, almost surprised at the lack of smoke in the air.

"Oh thank Titan, she's waking up," She heard Emira said, voice heavy with relief.

Her eyes fluttered open, she winced at the brightness. Right. Human world, daytime, not...that night. "Ed, Em--" Amity felt her voice give, she coughed.

Edric came over, glass of water in hand. "Take it easy. You were screaming a lot."

The younger witch took the water, taking a drink before trying to talk again. It was a little easier. "It was that night."

The twins nodded, not needing anymore. All of them had nightmares of that night still. Of the terror they had together, what happened when they ended up separated, when they reunited...

Amity jolted a bit when Edric put a hand on her shoulder, and again when Emira did the same.

"Don't get in your head about that night."

She nodded, reciting, "Because today shows they didn't win."

They offered small smiles, Amity the same. It was a little mantra they made when the nightmares first started for them. They did it whenever it looked like one of them needed to be kept grounded.

"We should...contact Lilith." Amity suggested shyly.

Neither Edric nor Emira disagreed. They knew their little sister just wanted some reassurance, and hearing Lilith's voice did that for all of them after a nightmare.

Emira got up from the couch, "I'll get the scroll ready. We have to tell her about Luz anyway."

"Oh shit. She doesn't know we revealed ourselves to a human!" Edric looked mildly panicked, "Uh, I vote Mittens tells her."

"Seconded."

"That's so unfair! You guys were the ones who--"

"Well Luz was suspicious of you first so--!"

And like that, the earlier heavy and grim atmosphere quickly dissolved into bickering. They didn't have it easy. But, they had each other.

And now?

Maybe, just maybe, they would have Luz too.

* * *

Luz woke up that morning cursing the existence of sunlight. She may have stayed out later than originally planned with Willow and Gus, but to be fair, she was on a roll!

Pff. Roll.

Ahem, anyway--

"It's Saturday!" Luz cheered, jumping off her bed to a stand, "I get to play games, read fan fiction all day, talk to Amity--" Her eyes widened, "--Amity! Oh _cramity_!" She had to talk to Amity about yesterday. Apologize. But how when she didn't have her number?

Luz paused. "Do they know what phones are...?" A valid question considering none of them really knew what a sandwich was.

"Mija, breakfast!" She heard her mom call from downstairs.

_'Food first, problems later!'_

And really, who was she to disagree with her stomach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add the Boschlow. It'll be slower to come compared to the mentor drama since I've set up the mentor drama more.
> 
> Don't worry, I've got plans to introduce Boscha into the story =3


End file.
